icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Chicago Blackhawks statistics and records
This article is a list of statistics and records relating to the Chicago Blackhawks. The Chicago Blackhawks are a professional ice hockey team that joined the National Hockey League (NHL) in 1926 as one of the Original Six. The Blackhawks, who were known as the Black Hawks 1926 to 1986, won the Stanley Cup three times in their 81-year history. This list encompasses the major honours won by the Blackhawks, records set by the team, their managers and their players, and details the team's NHL performances. Team honors and achievements The Chicago Blackhawks have won the Stanley Cup, the highest team honor in the National Hockey League, on four occasions. They also won the Clarence S. Campbell Bowl five times as the Western Conference champions, most recently in 2009–10.The Western Conference was known as the West Division from 1967–74. The Blackhawks won the Prince of Wales Trophy in 1966–67 as the regular season champions, then again in 1969–70 as the East Division champions.The Prince of Wales Trophy was originally awarded to the regular season champion. After the league expanded in 1967–68, the trophy was awarded to the East Division champions. The Blackhawks were placed in the Western Conference in 1970 and are thus no longer eligible for the award. In 1990–91, the team won the Presidents' Trophy for accumulating the most points in the regular season. Stanley Cup *1933–34 *1937–38 *1960–61 *2009-10 Prince of Wales Trophy *1966–67 *1969–70 Clarence S. Campbell Bowl *1970–71 *1971–72 *1972–73 *1991–92 *2009–10 Presidents' Trophy *1990–91 Player records : Appearances }||1980–1990 1995–1997|| || || |- |7||style="text-align:left;"| ||1964–1977|| || || |- |8||style="text-align:left;"| ||1981–1993|| || || |- |9||style="text-align:left;"| ||1969–1983|| || || |- |10||style="text-align:left;"| ||1961–1975|| || || |- |} Points *Most goals in a season: 58, by Bobby Hull in 1960–61. *Most assists in a season: 87, by Denis Savard in 1981–82 and 1987–88. *Most points in a season: 131, by Denis Savard in 1987–88. Top goalscorers Penalty minutes *Most penalty minutes in a season: 408, by Mike David Peluso in 1990–91. Team records Goals *Most goals scored in a season: 351 in 80 games, 1985–86. *Fewest goals scored in a season: **33 in 44 games, 1928–29. **133 in 70 games, 1953–54. *Most goals against in a season: 363 in 80 games, 1981–82. *Fewest goals against in a season: **78 in 44 games, 1930–31. **164 in 78 games, 1973–74. **192 in 82 games, 1997–98. Points *Most points in a season: **107 in 78 games, 1970–71 **107 in 78 games, 1971–72 *Fewest points in a season: **17 in 44 games, 1927–28 **31 in 70 games, 1953–54 Games Record scores *Record win: 12–0 against the Philadelphia Flyers at The Spectrum on January 30, 1969. Last accessed March 18, 2008. *Record defeat: 0–12 against the Detroit Red Wings at Chicago Stadium on December 4, 1987. Consecutive results *Record consecutive wins: 9 (from December 7, 2008 to December 30). Last accessed March 17, 2008. *Record consecutive defeats: 12 (from February 25, 1951 to March 25, 1951). *Record consecutive games without a defeat: 15 (from January 14, 1967 to February 16, 1967). *Record consecutive games without a win: 21 (from December 17, 1950 to January 28, 1951. References Category:Chicago Blackhawks